falling_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleiona Bellos
Cleo is a main charcter found in the Falling Kingdoms series by Morgan Rhodes. She is the sixteen year old princess of a beautiful, bountiful, golden kingdom called Auranos. Later in the series, she now stands as a prisoner of war by the tyrant of King Gaius. 'General Information:' Cleiona Aurora Bellos, usually known as Cleo, was named after the Mytican goddess of fire and air. Cleo is the youngest daughter of King Corvin and the sadly deceased Queen Elena. She has an older sister, Emilia Bellos, who is to rule the kingdom of Auranos after their father's death. However, the heir to the Auranian throne is dying and princess Cleo now must embark on a treacherous journey to search for magic that has been long forgotten in order to save her sister. 'Part in the Book:' 'Personality:' As a princess of Auranos, Cleo was at first considered to be spoiled, ignorant, and naïve. But she is much more importantly sweet, kind, fiercely spirited, loving, thoughtful, and hopeful. Unlike her sister Emilia, who spends time studying, reading, and learning to become queen of Auranos, Cleo prefers enjoying outside, partying, and adventuring other areas. Cleo is also quite stubborn and rebellious when it comes to things she doesn't agree or doesn't get her way or believes it's not right. She is even very feisty and tends to be brave when it comes to dangers or people who threaten her and the people she cares deeply. 'Apperance:' Cleo is of medium height, has long, pale blond hair that falls to her waist, fair skin, blue-green eyes, and rose-colored lips. She tends to wear dresses that are flattering and colorful. Cleo is considered to be the most beautiful girl of Auranos, even more beautiful than her older sister, Emilia Bellos. She is also nicknamed as the "Golden Princess", due to her sunshine golden hair which represented the wealth and light of Auranos. 'Relationships:' Emilia Bellos- the older sister of Cleo and the heir to the throne of Auranos. Emilia has long, blond hair darker than Cleo's pale blond hair, fair skin, and has an intelligent personality. She is described to be beautiful, but not as beautiful as her younger sister. Even though Cleo and Emilia rarely have anything in common, they hold a very close relationship with one another. However, it's rumored that Emilia holds hatred for Cleo for the sad memory of their mother's death by giving birth to Cleo. Nevertheless, Emilia still holds love and care for Cleo. Unfortunately, Emilia's health has become very sick by an unknown disease that no healer can name or cure and, therefore, she is considered to be dying. Cleo, who is desperate to save her dying sister, goes against the orders of her father, King Corvin, and with help of her friend, Nicolo Cassian, goes to Paelsia in order to find an exiled-watcher who possess magic seeds that could heal any disease, especially Emilia's sickness. However, Cleo encounters disturbing things that seem to pursue her quest such as her second encounter with the vengeful Jonas Agallon, Prince Magnus Damora, and the brutal death of her trusted guard Theon, whom she fell in love with. When a distraught Cleo returns home without the magic seeds, a letter and the bag of seeds was sent to her by the ex-watcher. A joyful Cleo races with the magic seeds to her sister's chambers to heal her sister, but when she got there, Emilia was already lying cold and dead on her death bed. Cleo deeply grieves the death of her older sister and even still does later in the series. Jonas Agallon- a handsome but vengeful peasant rebel from Paelsia who holds mistaken hatred against Cleo for the murder of his brother. While Cleo was in Paelsia trying to find the exiled watcher who could save her deeply illed sister, Jonas kidnaps her to use her over against King Corvin and help Paelsia and Limeros start a war against Auranos. Cleo tries to explain that she was sorry for what happened to his brother and it wasn't her fault but Jonas still says he hates her and he distrusts her everything she is as a royal, which makes Cleo claim to hate Jonas in return and accuses him as a "savage". As much as her hate for him lingers, she still feels very sad for him and emphasizes his grief of the loss of his brother. Cleo still finds herself unable to trust Jonas and still considers him beastly, due to her kidnapping and the accusations he made against her, but since Jonas can no longer blame Cleo, the two remain a distrusting and unlikely truce. As much as Cleo ignores it, there are hints in the story that she is coming to care for Jonas and his safety and slowly becomes quite attracted to him. Nicolo Cassian- Cleo's best and trusted friend and the brother of Mira Cassian. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty